Cursed
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ah não, Anna, eu posso ser tudo, menos um mau perdedor. - HaoAnna - Para minha sempre Tia Cookie.


_**Cursed**_

 _Ah não, Anna, eu posso ser tudo, menos um mau perdedor._

* * *

" _Meu espírito fragilizado. Desta pesada carcaça finalmente me libertarei. Mesmo vazio. Mesmo vazio."_

 _Citação de Monte Osore Revoir – Nekomata no Matamune_

* * *

Yoh está quase morto.

Não por uma batalha que o levou à essa condição e que facilmente pode ser curada pelas técnicas que eu criei e que passei ao meu sucessor. _Não esse tipo de quase morto._

Ele não perdeu um braço ou uma perna ou quase ficou sem a metade do tronco. _Não._

É uma daquelas doenças trágicas, que acometem os humanos. Uma daquelas tais que não possuem cura e, não há nada que a minha arte possa fazer contra isso.

Sou um Onmyouji, não sou médico.

E, sim, eu sou Deus. Mas juro que não tenho nada haver com isso.

Acredite se quiser.

 **X**

A primeira vez que Anna me procurou foi logo quando descobriu a respeito dessa tal doença. Após uma longa bateria de exames, e de ter seu querido esposo acamado, ela veio até mim com aquele ar sempre superior, agraciado pelo seu tom de voz nada gentil.

Ah, como eu a amava.

" _Sei que foi você, Hao"_ , ela disse naquele tom acusatório. Eu só conseguia ver como seus olhos eram bonitos quando refletiam a luz do sol. Em geral, quando se olhava para eles, eram dois poços de alcatrão. Mas quando a luz batia sob aqueles dois pontos de carvão, era possível ver uma pequena variação para o castanho em um tom de chocolate meio amargo. Mas para mim eram doces. O problema é que Anna tinha o dom de tragar toda a luz.

" _Seja mais específica, Anna querida. Tenho certeza de que essa não é uma visita cordial porque sentiu saudades."_ , eu a alfinetei por pura força do hábito. A resposta dela foi um tapa tão forte em meu rosto, que até hoje sinto as dores.

O quê? Ser Deus não te torna menos babaca. Nem menos susceptível à dor. Ao menos daqueles tapas.

" _Não brinque comigo, Hao!"_ , ela bradou, os olhos firmes e ferinos me encarando. _"Desfaça o que você fez ou..."_

" _Ou o quê, Anna?"_ Cobri a distância entre nós e, quando ela se preparou para outro tapa, segurei sua mão. _"Não fui eu. E, mesmo que fosse, quem sabe se eu desfaria ou não essa maldição? Existem certas coisas que estão prescritas nas linhas do destino. E você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber."_

Os olhos arregalados dela me encaravam. Tragavam toda a luz ao seu redor, como buracos negros desgovernados. Tragavam também a minha luz, minhas chamas, a minha sanidade.

Céus, como aquela mulher mexia comigo.

" _Hao..."_ , ouvi ela chamar baixinho meu nome. Ainda segurava seu pulso e estávamos tão próximos que podia sentir seu hálito morno conta meu rosto.

" _Sim, Anna querida?"_

" _Eu..."_ , aproximei-me para ouvir melhor. _"AINDA TENHO MINHA MÃO ESQUERDA!"_

O som do tapa ecoou por todo o recinto.

" _E nunca mais me chame de querida."_

Ah, que mulher difícil...

 **X**

Eu fui até lá ver meu irmão depois disso. Não que já não soubesse de sua condição—eu sabia de tudo. No entanto, não cabe a mim interferir em certos fatos. E certamente, uma doença que estava programada para ele, não era um dos fatos nos quais eu interferiria.

Eu podia ser Deus, mas a vontade ainda era do Grande Espírito. Eu o controlava, mas não significava que podia mexer nas linhas do destino. Infelizmente até nós, deuses, temos nossas limitações.

Ele estava num leito de hospital, cercado por fios e tubos. Eu nunca compreendi demais a tecnologia humana, até porque nunca apelei demais para ela, muito embora meu sobrinho Hana fosse um grande fã de videogames e eu, por vezes o acompanhasse jogar.

Aproximei-me do meu irmão, ouvindo a máquina que respirava por ele. Deve ter me visto no ínfimo momento em que abriu os olhos, porque sua mão se moveu em minha direção.

Eu não era do tipo sentimental. Eu nunca fui. E não amava o meu irmão e não amava o meu pai e nem nenhuma daquelas pessoas da família Asakura mesmo depois deles terem dito que me aceitavam.

Eu sei porque haviam feito isso. E não era, certamente, porque me amavam. Mas porque eu podia facilmente esmaga-los como os insetos que eles eram. E certamente apenas não o fiz pela promessa à minha verdadeira mãe.

 _E por ela._

Ainda assim, senti que devia isso a ele. Aproximei-me e sentei ao seu lado na cama.

" _Você está péssimo."_ , ainda que meu comentário fosse negativo, Yoh sorriu para mim. Ele sempre sorria, não importava a situação.

" _É."_ , sua voz saiu entrecortada.

" _Não precisa falar, baka-otouto, eu posso ler a sua mente."_

Seus olhos piscaram lentamente. Eu sabia que ele queria me dizer algo e que era importante. E que não importava o fato de que eu podia ler a sua mente, ele simplesmente precisava me dizer.

" _Você está com os dias contados, Yoh, mas não morrerá agora. Isso pode esperar."_

Ele negou com a cabeça. Céus, de onde vinha toda essa teimosia?

Não era de meu feitio, mas estava me sentindo bondoso naquele dia e inclinei-me sobre ele para ouvir suas palavras.

Não sei se preferia tê-lo feito ou não. Se isso me tornava uma pessoa pior ou não. Então reservei o sentimento para mim.

 **X**

A segunda vez que ela veio me procurar, ele estava muito pior. Antes, conseguia ficar algum tempo sem os aparelhos, mas agora nem isso. As máquinas faziam todo o trabalho. Ela me disse que os médicos disseram que ele tinha pouco tempo, e que não existia uma cura. Eu sabia o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Eu via pelo seu olhar emudecido o pedido que ela não queria fazer verbalmente.

Aparentemente, ele sofria de alguma doença degenerativa. Ela havia começado primeiro a afetar a musculatura na forma de pequenos tremores. Alguns órgãos começaram a ser comprometidos e, posteriormente, o sistema respiratório—o que justificava o uso dos aparelhos. Ele sentia muita dor porque seus nervos estavam afetados em algo que Anna me disse, mas que não compreendi. E isso lhe causava uma intensa sensação de hiperalgia, mesmo ao menor dos toques.

Sim, meu irmão estava sofrendo. E pela ligação que tínhamos, de possuir a mesma alma, eu era capaz de saber isso, mesmo que não sentisse a sua dor.

" _Você sabe que não posso fazer isso, Anna. Vai contra as leis. E não é porque não quero fazê-lo, porque eu realizaria qualquer pedido seu. Como fiz daquela vez trazendo-os de volta, se lembra? Mas isso está fora da minha alçada. Outros deuses me caçariam."_

Talvez estivesse falando demais porque detectei algo em seu olhar. Surpresa, talvez? Eu não sabia dizer.

" _Eu não acredito em você, Hao. Sempre quis Yoh fora do caminho, não é? É a oportunidade perfeita. Mesmo que não tenha sido o causador—e sequer tenho certeza. Você seria muito capaz disso."_

" _Talvez fosse."_ , respondi, exasperado, e cortei a distância entre nós sob o risco de levar outro tapa, porque me atrevi a tocá-la no rosto. Arisca como era, Anna recuou, mas eu estava disposto a arriscar e não deixei que se afastasse.

" _Me larga!"_ , ela forçava o corpo para trás, mas a imprensei contra a parede.

" _Escute."_ , eu disse num tom imponente. Anna não era inclinada a ceder e continuava forçando. _"Anna!"_

Somente naquele momento ela parou de se mover, mas então, para o meu eterno desespero, ela abaixou os braços, e seus ombros começaram a tremer.

Pelo Grande Espírito, eu preferia que ela continuasse esperneando, mas quando começou a chorar, eu realmente não sabia como reagir.

Afinal, eu podia ser um grande canalha, sem escrúpulos, que não media meios para alcançar seus objetivos. Um assassino, um ordinário, salafrário e todas essas coisas ruins que pensam sobre pessoas ruins elevadas a potencia de mil.

E ainda que eu fosse todas essas coisas, Anna era a única pessoa viva nesse mundo que era capaz de me desarmar assim.

" _Ele continua sorrindo, Hao. Eu sei que ele está com dor e sofrendo. Mas ele simplesmente continua sorrindo. Por que ele não pode agir como uma pessoa normal pelo menos uma vez e chorar pela miséria que está passando?!"_

Eu suspirei e segurei seus ombros, deixando que ela apoiasse a cabeça em meu peito. Eu não queria que ela fizesse isso porque sentiria meu coração bater como um trem desgovernado, como se eu tivesse subido os mil degraus da torre de uma certa catedral como já aconteceu em outra vida ou em um sonho, não sei.

" _Porque ele é o Yoh, Anna, e isso é o que ele faz para expurgar a dor. Ele sorri e se torna mais forte. Ele sorri e evita as lágrimas. Ele é assim."_

Ela ficou em silêncio por cerca de 456 batidas do meu coração—o que não foi muito, considerando a velocidade com que batia naquele momento. Ter ela tão perto assim sempre me causava essas sensações. Ela podia ser a esposa do meu irmão, mas nunca escondi meu desejo por ela. E o fato de ele estar doente e semi-morto não diminuía a vontade que eu tinha de possuí-la.

" _Por que seu coração está batendo tão rápido?"_

Eu ri, mas não foi de escarnio. Foi simplesmente uma risada seca, sem conteúdo.

" _Você sabe por quê."_

Os olhos dela se ergueram para me encarar. Pequenos, finos e profundos como poços de meia-noite. Eu achei que era poderoso, invencível, inabalável. Mas ela me dobrava como se eu fosse feito de nada. Nada era como eu me sentia perto dela. Um menino confuso, assustado. Como se não tivesse vivido mil anos antes dessa vida.

" _Por que, Hao? Eu quero ouvir de você."_

O esposo dela—meu irmão—estava numa cama de hospital. Semi-morto, definhando, enclausurado pela dor de um corpo enfermo. E ela estava ali, ora chorando por ele, ora perguntando por que meu coração batia tão rápido. Mulheres, nunca as entenderei.

Mas não conseguia evitar seus olhos, seu cheiro que me inebriava, turvando meus sentidos, fazendo de mim, um Deus, o homem mais poderoso dentre todos os homens, um tolo. E para quê? E por quê? Se ela nunca seria minha.

 _Nunca._

Engoli em seco. Os lábios dela eram convidativos. As curvas de seu corpo eram convidativas. E com ela tão perto assim...

" _Por você."_

Ela sorriu. Não um sorriso doce, mas de escárnio. Quebrando o que quer que restasse do meu coração em mil pedaços. Mas eu já sabia. Soube no momento em que ela se aproximou. Soube no momento em que me abraçou. Em que aquelas lágrimas malditas caíram de seus olhos.

" _Eu nunca sentirei nada por você que não seja desprezo e ódio. Você pode salvá-lo, não me negue isso."_

Eu cheguei a pensar, por um ínfimo momento, em meio àquela fragilidade, que ela poderia sentir. Não acho que estava enganado, mas não conseguia raciocinar naquele momento mesmo que as palavras de Yoh ecoassem em minha mente.

" _Eu não posso quebrar outro tabu. Nem mesmo pelo meu irmão."_

Ela negou com a cabeça e se afastou.

" _Você não sente nada?"_

Eu ri.

" _Isso é sério, Anna?",_ não consegui deixar de transbordar ironia.

" _Ele é seu irmão!"_

" _E você a mulher que eu amo. E no que isso muda? Eu não posso. Estou de mãos atadas. Aliás, você deveria ficar com seu esposo ao invés de procurar conforto em meus braços."_ , respondi, ferido como estava, querendo machuca-la também.

Parecia que tinha conseguido, pois ela recuou, os olhos ferinos me encarando com mais ódio do que nunca.

" _Eu te odeio, Hao. Você é um mau perdedor."_

Ah, não, Anna, eu posso ser tudo. Menos um mau perdedor.

 **X**

 _(Talvez uma vaga sensação de arrependimento me acometesse depois, mas não naquele momento. Eu observei de longe o sofrimento do meu irmão, pois sempre que tentava me aproximar, recebia os olhares cheios de mágoa e ódio que Anna me lançava._

 _As vezes, enquanto eu dormia o sono do Rei, eu ouvia seus lamentos baixinhos que chegavam até meus ouvidos._

" _Eu não aguento mais, eu não consigo, me ajuda nii-chan."_

 _Não sou inclinado a sentir pena. Talvez Anna tenha razão sobre mim—sobre todas as coisas que outras pessoas também diziam. E talvez eu seja um monstro desalmado, mas eu conseguia tocar o sofrimento dele como se fosse o meu próprio._

 _Aquilo precisava acabar)_

 **X**

A terceira vez que ela veio me procurar foi a última.

" _Ele não consegue mais suportar a dor. A morfina não faz efeito. Passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Ainda assim não vai ajuda-lo?"_

" _Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir, Anna?"_

" _Ele vai morrer,,Hao! Ele vai morrer!"_

Eu compreendia o desespero dela, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

" _Eu sinto muito."_

Acho que o que mais doía em Anna era a sinceridade das minhas palavras. O fato de realmente sentir. Ela esmurrava meu peito com força, o fez com lágrimas nos olhos, até não ter mais forças. E eu, tolo, fraco, burro, a abracei outra vez.

Eu era assim com ela. Fraco, impotente, incapaz. Era impressionante que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ela fosse a única capaz de me fazer sentir assim. E eu achei que quando me tornasse o Shaman King conseguiria expurgar esse sentimento ou fazê-la minha esposa. Haha, nenhum dos dois.

" _E se ele morrer, o que acontece? Vocês possuem o mesmo espírito, não é?"_

Eu permaneci mudo.

" _Hao..."_

Suspirei pesadamente, e não a encarei.

" _Voltamos a ser um só."_

Senti Anna tremer em meus braços.

Senti todo seu mundo ruir.

 **X**

Eu o visitei quando seu corpo quase não tinha vida. Os olhos dele, longe de estarem lúcidos, me encararam como se quisesse me dizer algo.

 _(Você pensou no que te pedi?)_

" _Sim."_

 _(E então?)_

" _Eu vou fazer isso, Yoh. Eu poderia retardar a sua doença, não curá-la. Mas eu vou fazer o que me pediu. Você tem certeza? Não há volta."_

 _(Sim. Ela será mais feliz assim.)_

" _Ela te ama, Yoh."_

 _(Ela ama metade de mim. E ama nós dois em estilhaços, eu te disse. E escolher para ela foi muito doloroso, nii-chan. Ela nos amará por inteiro agora)_

Eu assenti, desligando os aparelhos que mantinham sua vida. O corpo se moveu um pouco, tentando resistir ao torpor. A morte veio rápida, indolor, porque não permiti que sofresse mais. A alma dele se uniu à minha antes de partir.

 **X**

Eu acompanhei o enterro dele. Todos pareciam inconformados quando Anna mentiu dizendo que Yoh não poderia ser chamado.

" _Ele foi direto para o Grande Espírito e uniu-se a ele. Essa foi sua vontade."_

Era mentira, ela sabia. Eu sabia. E enquanto nossos olhares travavam uma batalha silenciosa, Yoh descansava comigo.

Nunca me senti tão em paz, nem tão canalha. Porque ela finalmente seria minha. E eu não sentia um pingo de arrependimento pelo que havia feito.

 **X**

Na quarta vez, fomos nós quem a procuramos. Ela estava de frente para o nosso túmulo onde estava escrito:

 _Asakura Yoh_

 _Pai, marido e amigo maravilhoso_

 _A saudade será eterna como os seus sorrisos_

" _Parece um epitáfio adequado."_

" _Com quem eu estou falando?"_ ela perguntou na defensiva. Nós sorrimos olhando para ela e tocamos seu rosto com as costas da mão.

" _Não existe mais dois. Somos um"_

Ela engoliu em seco, e encarou-nos. Quase senti o alívio que transbordava em seu olhar junto com a culpa.

" _Desde quando você sabe?"_

" _Desde aquele dia antes do Continente de Mu."_

" _Eu, Yoh..."_

" _Anna."_

Ela ergueu o rosto para nos encarar. Segurei-os entre nossas palmas e a beijamos e era uma sensação única, nunca antes sentida por mim _(por nós)._

" _Com quem eu..."_

" _Nós te amamos."_

Ela se calou, sem palavras diante daquela declaração. Apenas se aninhou em nossos braços, compreendendo que o que havia sido feito, havia sido feito por ela e por nenhuma outra razão.

" _Eu também... eu também amo vocês..."_

Sorrimos para ela e a beijamos outra vez. E outra e mais outra.

Podia até ser uma maldição, aquilo que vivemos, tudo pelo que passamos. Mas certamente valia a pena se o preço fosse aquela eternidade.

E, no fim das contas, não existia um perdedor entre nós.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu me recusei a ir até sua timeline e escrever parabéns e coisas bonitinhas até terminar isso aqui. Me lembrando de um certo aniversário meu, marcado por longos meses de espera, e que me renderam Nove Sorrisos que eu carreguei - e ainda carrego - comigo.

Sei que não é mais a mesma coisa, porque viramos gente grande, mas nada disso, o tempo, o espaço, a ausência de batatinhas no Mc Donald's da Liba... diminuiu o amor, o apreço e admiração que eu tenho por você, tia Cookie.

Você foi o meu primeiro contato, meu primeiro elo nesse mundo de fics. Foi com quem surtei mil HaoAnnas que escrevi e foi quem revisou minhas fics mais do que qualquer pessoa.

Você é incrível! E agora seu nome até aparece em livros quando você os traduz e eu acho isso incrível, porque você é uma pessoa merecedora de todas as coisas boas do mundo.

Essa fic louca que eu escrevi, sem pé nem cabeça, foi para lembrar dos tempos em que HaoAnna era tudo o que queríamos da vida, e que podíamos ter porque éramos à toa. Espero que você goste, mesmo sendo diferente do estilo que está acostumada, haha.

Sim, minha escrita mudou um pouco... espero que fique orgulhosa de mim.

Eu te amo, tia. Isso é algo que o tempo não pode apagar.

Sua sobrinha favorita,

Chibi Anne.


End file.
